Bri Mode: How Bri Became Braniel
by WrasslinChick
Summary: After Nikki finds out about her sisters abusive relationship with head fitness trainer at WWE, she enlists the held of Daniel Bryan to be her 'bodyguard'. Will sparks fly between feisty Bri Bella and Bryan? And what happens when the devious ex teams up with someone from the Diva's roster, hell bent on getting revenge. Can Bryan keep her safe when she needs him most?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

xXx

"Down it, Down it, Down it!" Everyone around her shouted as she sucked the turquoise blue cocktail through the straw. Bri finished her drink and stood up with her hands in the air, the alcohol rushing to her head as she felt slightly tipsy. Nikki stabilized her and dragged her over to a seat where she could sit a little more comfortably without falling to the ground and smashing her head on something.

"Bri sweety, you need to stop drinking." Nikki coaxed a glass of water into her hands and Bri downed it within seconds, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Well someone went into Bri mode a little headfirst tonight didn't they?" John said as he appeared at Nikki's side, resting a hand on his girlfriends shoulder.

"I know. Fancy helping me get her back to her room?" John nodded.

"Want me to get Bryan to help?" Nikki nodded as she pulled her sisters heels off and grabbed her bag, hauling her up off the chair as she started singing a very loose rendition of 'I will survive'. Nikki saw Bryan walk over, laughing gently as he placed his glass on a table then rubbed his hands together.

"John said you needed me?" He asked. Nikki smiled and cocked her hed, motioning to Bri.

"We need to get lightweight here home, grab an arm?" Daniel nodded with a slight smile on his face and lifted one of Bri's arms over her shoulder and laced her fingers with his. John came back from settling the tab and copied Daniel's actions on her right side, taking a firm but gentle grasp on her wrists. Daniel joined in her mini singing session and Bri looked up at him and smiled.

"Daniel! My favourite! Her breath smelled of orange liquor and despite her smudged lipstick, she still looked gorgeous. Her hair was perfectly pleated into a bun and sat nicely at the side of her head. Nikki zipped open her purse and produced a pair of ballet pumps, slipping them onto Bri's feet as they left the nightclub. She giggled as Nikki touched her legs to pull her dress down a little.

"Brianna Garcia. Behave yourself of so help me..." Nikki warned her twin, waving a finger in her face. Bri stuck out her bottom lip in mock sadness and Nikki rolled her eyes before directing the boys out of the club.

"I didn't think you actually drank alcohol Miss." Danie spoke kindly to Bri, who ignored him in favour of more singing. John nodded, saying he thought the same.

"She just says she's been having a hard time recently but her and Matt seem really happy." All three of them shrugged as they rounded the corner to their hotel complex. It hadn't even been a five minute walk.

"Which floor is she on?" John asked as they entered the foyer. Nikki looked in her sisters bag and pulled out the keycard.

"Floor six, room 213." John groaned, obviously signalling that was a long walk from where they were. Daniel sighed.

"I'll take her up and you guys can get to bed if you want. I really don't mind." Nikki and John exchanged glances and Nikki nodded.

"Thanks. We appreciate it, early morning start tomorrow for us!" John slapped Bryan on the shoulder in a show of appreciation and thanks. Nikki whispered in her sisters ear, causing her to giggle and hiccup at the same time.

"I'll take the shoes. They're mine anyway." Nikki held the platform heels in the air and walked away hand in hand with John.

"Right lady, lets get you to bed." Daniel picked up Bri by placing an arm under her shoulders and one under her knees, letting the pretty brunette cuddle up to his chest. All he could think about was how drunk she really was. As he stood in the lift, Bri's eyes shut slowly and her breathing slowed. Great. She fell asleep.

Finding the room was harder than he expected. Turns out he had to climb a flight of stairs since he came out of the lift at the wrong floor. Now Bri had fallen into a deeper sleep and Daniel was trying his best not to wake her up as he turned corners and nearly tripped over thick rugs that lay on the ground.

A knock at the door and Matt's tired face soon ensured him that he had arrived at the right room and Matt quickly took over as Daniel handed over the now slowly awakening Bri.

"She's just had a little too much to drink. Nikki mentioned she'd been having a hard time recently or something so it's probably that." Matt nodded, a sympathetic look adorning his face. Matt was a big guy and filled the door with his muscley figure. He stroked Bri's cheek lovingly and Bri awoke with a startled hiccup as the door closed and she was thrown onto the bed.

"You told your sister you've been having a 'hard time'?" Matt spat. Bri dragged a hand over her face and hair before sitting on the bed cross legged. She really wasn't in the mood for this crap.

"Well would you rather I told her the truth?" She snapped, immediately regretting it when she saw the hairbrush hurling towards her. She moved but the alcohol in her system slowed her reactions, causing the hard plastic to collide with her cheek. It should have hurt a lot more than she felt it. Alcohol was brilliant at numbing pain. Emotionally and physically. The abuse had been ongoing for about six months now, just after they had slept together for the first time. He began to get distant and when Bri quizzed him about it,he had snapped and slapped her across the face. he had apologized the next day but then it became a habit and Bri just couldn't find the confidence to leave him. He had drilled it into her head that no other man would want her.

"You should no better than talk to me like that." He yelled, keeping his voice a lot lower than usual. He loomed over Bri and she had to admit, she was scared. His weight lifting background and job as a trainer with the WWE kept him in brilliant shape, often bigger and stronger than most of the wrestlers.

"Look at the state of you. You look disgusting. Get to bed. We need to be up at five for training." Bri pointed towards the bathroom, suggesting she wanted to use it.

"Can I have shower first?" She asked softly. Matt grunted and threw a towel at her.

"Fine but sleep on the sofa. I need to get to sleep and I don't need your sorry ass climbing in next to me." Bri nodded and grabbed her silk red night cami, opting to sleep in her top and panties as the sofa was leather and the night was warm. Matt climbed into bed and Bri switched the light on in the bathroom, locking the door and sliding against it. Her cheek stung and she was sure it would be bruised, if not broken. A look in the mirror confirmed her first fear. A dark bruise was beginning to show and it was going to hard to cover. There was also the smallest of cuts to add to her collection. As she stripped out of her dress and threw it into a washing bag, she slipped into the shower cubicle and the hot water came on automatically. The water stung her cheek and she allowed a tear to slip from her eyes, mixing in with the jet of water the fell over her slim body. The thought of training at five am also made her want to add to her tears. He had a strict regime and he made Bri follow it within an inch of her life. Activities designed for people twice if not triple her weight and strength. Tomorrow was Monday. It wasn't even the start of a new week yet she knew it would be a bad one. She knew she was going to suffer.

xXx

Just a beginner chapter but more of Bri and Matt's relationship next. I'd just like to point out, Bri does not have an alcohol problem and she is not going to be an alcoholic in this story. It was just her way of drowning her sorrows. Becasue as you all know, Bri doesn't normally drink that much.

Hop you like it, remember, I only carry on if there are enough reviews, so you guys know what to do!

Lots of love, Amanda Xo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

xXx

Brie woke up to the buzz of her phone underneath the soft pillow. Her head snapped up as she searched around to find it, her eyes drooping slightly as her hangover started to kick in. She finally pulling it out and pressing the answer button without looking at the caller id.

"Where the hell are you?" Matt yelled and Brie held the phone away from her ear as he continued to shout. Her head was pounding and she didn't need him adding to it She knew she was in trouble.

"Its 8am! You were meant to be here ages ago!" Brie head butted the pillow and groaned. Her hangover was lethal and Matt shouting at her through the phone was the last thing she needed. She was either going to get shouted at or made to work her ass off for being so late.

"I'll be there in a minute babe... I promise." Matt grunted and hung up, leaving Brie to get dressed rather quickly and run out of the door whilst tying her hair up in a messy ponytail. She wore her dark grey knee length workout leggings and a purple sports bra. Brie sighed as she took off in a jog, warming herself up as she got out of the hotel and made her way down the street.

Brianna Garcia had met Matt Johnson just as The Bella Twins were due for a push in the WWE. He gave her this new found confidence and it made her push herself to do better. He trained her and her fitness levels shot up, as did her self confidence. The Twins's push was cancelled and Torrie Wilson was given the shot next but Brie and Matt's relationship became more serious. Nikki liked him and when Nikki and John started dating, John got on with him as well. But then it turned violent and Brie struggled to make it day to day whilst covering up cuts and bruises, often blaming it on her hectic workout regime. Her confidence hit an all time low and she wanted to get away from it more than anything but she didn't know how.

As Brie reached the gym, she groaned to see that she wasn't going to be alone. She saw Matt talking to Daniel on the bike and her face flushed with embarrassment. Brie straightened herself up and pushed the door to get inside, entering the room with a wide smile plastered on her face. Matt turned to her and his face looked as if he wanted to tear her limb from limb. Brie walked forward, giving her sister a small wave when she caught her attention.

"Hey Brie! Holy shit, what happened to your face?" Daniel asked as he stood up and placed a finger on the bruise. Brie cursed herself mentally for forgetting about it and not covering it up. Matt stood behind Brie, one hand on her hip as he gave it a painful squeeze, making sure Brie kept her mouth shut. Nikki, who was standing behind them with John, saw the small interaction.

"I...uh, fell and smashed it off the drawers in the bedroom. I'm fine though." Nikki nodded, keeping her eye on Matt as he wandered off into another room. As soon as he was out of sight, Nikki grabbed her sister and marched her off into the bathroom, leaving John and Daniel to stand and gape after them.

"What the fuck was that Brie?" Nikki demanded, cornering her sister in the toilets. Brie shrugged her shoulders and sat on top of the sinks.

"I have no idea what you are on about." Brie was telling the truth, she honestly didn't know what her sister was asking about and knowing Nikki, she had come up with some absurd theory for some absurd situation.

"I saw him grab you out there." Her voice was stern and Brie's heart sank. She had noticed the little interaction between them and as weird as Nikki could be sometimes, she wasn't stupid.

"It was nothing. A loving touch if you will." Nikki's expression didn't change. Then the sudden realisation smacked her in the face.

"Holy shit, he did that to your face didn't he? That's why he grabbed you, to warn you not to say anything." Brie never responded, instead hanging her head in shame as the tears appeared. Nikki's hands flew up to her face. Brie felt ashamed as Nikki started to pace the bathroom after locking the door.

"It was just an accident Nikki. We were fooling around and I hit my head on the unit beside the bed. You know how I am when I'm drunk." Nikki scowled.

"So he didn't deliberately hurt you?" She looked up and wiped her tears away. Brie had a chance to confess it all yet she couldn't. Her heart wanted her too but her mind said no, it was too dangerous for both her and her sister.

"Lets just get out there and get out sweat on." Brie said swiftly, changing the subject to something Nikki was interested in.

xXx

Having people there meant Matt wasn't going to push through her daily routine, something which she was extremely glad about. Although he was adamant they ran back instead of hitching a lift with the others.

"You nearly showed me up today." Matt growled as they reached the gym doors. Brie hung her head low.

"I'm sorry baby. Are you coming to the show tonight?" Brie asked, making sure her voice sounded hopeful when in fact, she wanted him to stay at the hotel.

"Nope, and neither are you." Brie stopped to stare at him.

"I am going. I have a match and everything. I even have a meeting with Steph before the show starts." Brie could only withstand so much pushing around but she wasn't missing out on her career. Matt stopped and grabbed her arm with force, dragging her down some alley.

"Listen here. You are mine. You always will be and whilst you are, you listen to me and abide by my rules. Got it. I need to go to Florida to train newbies." Brie wrenched her arm from his grip.

"And I have work to go to so that's it." Brie took of running as fast as she could towards the hotel. She didn't care if Matt caught her or no. She wanted to be alone where she could cry as loud as she wanted without anybody judging her.

Xxx

_**Just a short filler chapter. Sorry about the wait guys. Hectic week as I got my first job and left school on Friday! Start on the 11**__**th**__** so I have a week I can update like mad.**_

_**The reviews were overwhelming and I just hope I can get that much for this chapter! Thank you all so much!**_

**Amanda Xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter not suitable for anyone under the age of 16 or if you don't take kindly to domestic violence**

xXx

Brie made it inside her room, her breathing out of control as she forced as much things into her bag as possible. Tears streamed down her face as she change out of her gym clothes and into skinny jeans an a shirt. Her phone started ringing and she was too scared to look at who was trying to talk to her. She was due for a flight that afternoon to go to Phoenix for Monday Night Raw with the rest of the roster but now she had to make it without being stopped by Matt first. Her phone continued to ring but she ignored it, unable to see through the tears anyway. It finally stopped and she breathed a sigh of relief as she slowly calmed down. A deep breath and a wipe of her eyes made her focus. She looked down at her bag, her clothes all over the place as if a two year old had done it.

"Get it together woman." She scolded herself. Brie wandered over to the bathroom and packed her things that lay strewn all over the floor and the bathtub mat. She threw them in her pink bag with the small flowers and chucked them from the bathroom and into her suitcase that lay on the bed. She kept her brush behind and pulled her hair out of the ponytail. It fell in soft waves around her face and she pulled her non-existent fringe down to cover the mark on her cheek. It was ugly and it was going to be hard to keep it covered if she had a match that night. She cursed as she knew she had packed her make-up and there was not time to take it all out before Matt came back. Brie rushed back into the bedroom and quickly packed her things neatly. A quick glance around the room assured her she had left none of her personal belongings behind so she picked up her room key, heaved her suitcase off the bed and walked across she room towards the door, her intentions to leave and go and see Nikki.

Brie placed her suitcase down to open the door, fiddling with the keys as she slid it into the door and clicked the handle. She drew the door back and looked up, the man staring back at her making her heart stop and drop.

"Going somewhere?" Matt loomed over her, stating his dominance over her. He walked forwards and Brie automatically walked backwards into the room, her breathing picking up as he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Going somewhere?" He snarled. Brie stepped backwards again, falling over her suitcase at the same time. She could feel her heart racing and her breathing getting hectic as a very visually angry Matt stood over her shaking form on the floor.

"Steph gave you the night off, said you can take it easy but you have to be at the Smackdown." The smirk on his face said it all. Brie mentally cursed herself for not being quick enough to get out the door. Now she had to endure another day with him and his evil ways. Matt walked forwards and brushed his finger up and down her cheek, another smug look spreading over his face.

"And I know what we can do in that spare time." He trailed a finger down her face and onto her collarbone as she winced. Brie knew better than to push away when he made a move on her but she was tired and wasn't in the mood. Brie timidly raised her hands and pushed on his chest gently. He didn't move and she could feel his muscles move under his vest. He growled as Brie wiggled out from under his grip and walked to the bathroom.

"Where the fuck are you going?" He growled under his breath. Brie saw his fists bunch up and her heart jumped.

"Babe, I'm just going to clean up." He stood staring at her for a second, to try and figure out if she was being genuine and when he decided she was, he turned his back and locked the door to their hotel room whilst Brie locked herself in the bathroom, sliding down against the door as the tears ran down her face. She cursed as she remembered her pills that stopped her getting pregnant were in her suitcase and she couldn't really go and fish them out now. She ran her hands through her hair as she debated on climbing out of the window and making a run for it. But who would she tell and what would happen to her relationship. She wasn't ready to walk out on him just yet. She couldn't bring herself to tell him he was an evil vindictive bastard and she hated him. There was a soft knock on the door and she stood up, taking a few deep breaths and opening it.

xXx

Brie stared at the ceiling she was facing. It was around midnight on Monday and she pulled the red sheet up around her sore tired body. Matt got what he wanted and he lay next to her, snoring softly. Brie had been crying for only about half an hour yet the pillow was sodden with her tears. She wanted nothing more than a hug from her sister or a chat. She wanted oh so badly to leave Matt but after two years, she felt as though she owed him something. Brie rolled out of bed, careful not to wake up her boyfriend and cause more trouble. Brie slipped on a pair of panties and a bra and slipped into one of her oversized jumpers that a fan had given her. She yanked out a pair of her short shorts and slipped them on, only to then slip out of the room and make a break for outside where the pool was. Everyone was probably in another state getting ready to go back to their hotels after competing on RAW. She knew Nikki probably had a singles match and she was dying to call her and find out how she got on. Brie positioned herself out of view of her hotel room and dipped her foot into the pool. There was no-one here to disturb her, or talk to her which she couldn't decide was a good thing or a bad thing. She swished her foot around absent mindedly until she heard two voices approaching. She ducked her head down and looked at the approaching people through her eyelashes. She soon recognised the ladies as Paige from NXT and Brandi, one of her best friends and the newest addition to the developmental roster. Brandi spotted Brie and bid goodbye to Paige as she wandered over to Brie, her Gucci heels hanging off her finger as he scooted down next to her.

"What the hell are you doing out here at this time of night. It's nearly three o'clock!" Brandi sounded slightly tipsy and by the looks of it, her and the champ had just had a well deserved night out on the town. Brie looked up at her and smiled.

"I could ask you the same thing. Night out I take it?" Brandi nodded and hiccuped at the same time, something which brought a slight smile to on half of the Bella Twins.

"You had a fall out with Matt?" Brie nodded.

"I suppose you could say that." Brandi made an 'Oh' sound and dropped the subject.

"Well I'll leave you in peace. Make sure you get back to your room. Its absolutely freezing out here." Brandi gave Brie's hand a quick squeeze and bolted inside away from the cold. Brie continued to swirl her foot around in the cold water and concentrate on things other than what had just happened or her problematic relationship.

xXx

Brie startled herself as she shot upwards, the sun belting down her face. She didn't know if she had fallen asleep or what but she definitely hadn't been paying attention t what time it was. The sun was rising rapidly so it must have been about seven. She took a quick breath and scampered up in a bid to get back to the room before Matt woke up, else there would be serious consequences. She pulled herself together and grabbed some breakfast before heading upstairs to her room. She ever so quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Matt was lying down with his back turned to her. She took a big sigh of relief as she climbed back into bed and let her chest settle as her breath caught back up with her. She maybe wouldn't be in deep trouble.

"And you thought I wouldn't notice?" His voice rumbled from across the bed.

xXx

So Matt knows she dissapeared! What's going to happen to our little Bella Twin!?

Sorry about the wait for updates. I've recently left school and got a job with a nursery so I'm working my butt off and I've been too tired to update. I'll try my hardest to make that better though!

Lots of reviews would help, let me know what you think should happen next!

Lots of love and early XMas love, Amanda Xo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

xXx

Brie stood frozen to the spot a she tried to think of what to do. Matt rose from his spot on the bed and walked over to her, the look on his face was menacing and she didn't like the look of it. Her body ached from the night before and her lack of sleep was making her exhausted. He started pacing, not even able to look at her as he threw things around the room.

"Sneaking about now, Huh? So who is he then?" Brie looked at him in disbelief as she tried to get her words out from her mouth. She had no idea how she was meant to retaliate to such a malicious accusation after everything he had put her through. She saw red in his words.

"I went to get some air and to clear my head for fucks sake! That okay with you?" She yelled, instantly regretting it as Matt used the back of his hand to hit her round the side of the face. She yelped as she fell back, the fiery sting making its presence knows.

"Don't you ever speak to me like that again!" He growled, allowing her to stand before continuing.

"So... Who are you seeing?" Brie couldn't believe what he was actually saying. As much as he was nasty to her before, he had never accused her of cheating.

"Nobody. Only you babe..." Even the sweet talking wasn't going to work. She saw the glint of the flower vase and ducked as it crashed and shattered into a thousand little pieces behind her. Her heart was racing as she tried to control her breath.

"You've been acting weird recently Brie. And I don't like it. I think we need to talk." Brie sat down on the bed trying not to nurse her sore cheek but finally hoping this was going to be the conversation that would end her nightmare. Was she finally going to be let free?

"Brie... I think we should get married." It felt as though someone had stabbed her in the stomach. All wind left her body and she couldn't even blink. Matt looked at her with every passing second he got more and more angry.

"I uh... I don't think we're ready for this right now." She had to be honest and for a second, Matt didn't seem to bothered. Then he let his true colours show. He grabbed Brie by her upper arm and squeezed, holding her face close to his.

"Why? Don't you love me?" He growled through gritted teeth. Tears began to fall from Brie's face as he dug his fingers into her arm. She shook her head and writhed around, anything to get away from him. He threw her onto the floor and kicked her in the gut out of anger He then placed a hand on his forehead as he paced back and fourth, sort of regretting what he had just done. Brie lay on the floor, spluttering for breath, totally thrown off gaud by his actions.

"Get up Brie." He whispered softly. Brie lay on he ground, cradling her pulsing stomach as she pondered the thought of having a good few bruised ribs. She hadn't heard him talk to her.

"Brie! I SAID GET UP!" Matt bent down and hauled her up by the hair, grabbing her face and making her look at him. He winced as he shield's fell down. There was a tiny part of her that hoped he wouldn't just end it there and then. She didn't love him any more and now she just wished she had just told Nikki when the chance presented itself.

"Who am I kidding? You're the biggest waste of space I've ever come across. Why I ever spent two seconds on you is completely beyond me." His words were nothing compared to his actions. He threw her down again, this time he kneeled down next to her, using his knee to place pressure on her neck.

"We're over Brie... Now I can move onto my other little project, get myself a great gal and forget you ever existed." Brie struggled for air and as she scrapped at his legs with her manicured nails, she felt her body slowly give up. Her movements became slower as her body gave in. Within a minute, she was fully unconscious.

xXx

"Where the hell is she? I don't understand! Matt was meant to be taking her away for some romantic meal or something, now she hasn't turned up! We have a match in a few hours!" Nikki paced back and fourth as John got ready for the match he had on the upcoming taping of smackdown.

"Baby, Just let it go. They're probably just caught up in traffic or something." Nikki smiled at his attempt to calm her nerves so she went and sat on his knee, wrapping her arms around his neck. Daniel broke in a few mnuted later with a sort of shocked expression on his face.

"Matt's just been let go! He's going to work at the preformance center as a bodyguard!" Nikki jumped up at the sudden announcement of her sisters boyfriend. Why the sudden change? John stood up with Nikki and they stepped outside of the locker room where Brandi was standing with Cody. John and Daniel stood talking with Cody about Matt's release, both of them relieved as they found out he was at the arena that night.

"Brie here yet?" Brandi asked innocently but when Nikki shook her head, Brandi started to panic.

"What's the matter?" Nikki asked, sensing her change in reaction.

"I saw her this morning when I came back from a girls night out.. She was sitting at the pool on her own. She was a little jumpy and she looked like she had been crying. Everything okay with her and Matt?" Nikki shrugged and tried dialling her sisters phone again. She listening to it ringing only for her to hear the familiar ringtone behind her. As Nikki and the rest of the group turned around, they saw one half of the Bella's approaching, dressed in a floaty brown and white floral maxi skirt and chocolate brown strappy top. Her look was topped with a white cardigan, thin brown flip flops and a frigned caramel bag. Her head was down and thick dark sunglasses covered her eyes and cheeks. Nikki breathed a sigh of relief as she walked towards her sister and gave her a hug, immediately retracting her arms when Brie winced. Nikki followed Brie, as did Cody, Daniel, John and Brandi as Brie walked towards one of the empty dressing rooms.

"Brie! BRIE!" No matter how much Nikki demenaded she stopped, Brie neve slowed down and panic was starting to arise in her chest as her secret could soon be exposed. Brie got into one of the empty rooms and place her suitacase on the floor and threw her bag into an empty stall.

"Brie... What the fuck is going on?" Nikki demanded, sadness lining her voice. Brie took a deep breath and removed her sunglasses. Nikki gasped in horror as she saw the dark circles surrounding her eyes, the solid black bruise that started at the crease in her eye and covered most of her left cheekbone. There were red marks at either side of her mouth where Matt had grabbed her and the purple haze that made itself known on her neck was where he had planted his knee.

"Holy Shit. What the hell happened? Were you mugged?" John asked as he flew into the room, breaking the silence everyone outside the room was holding. Brie jumped as she saw everyone in their group looking at her with concerned eyes. She only wanted to tell Nikki. Brie softly shook her head as tears lined her eyes. Nikki glared at Brie from under her eye lashes.

"Well? Fancy telling us who did this?" Brandi moved forward and took a closer look at Brie. Nikki and Brie locked glances and as though they were telepathically thinking, Nikki realized who her attacker was and raised her head. Brie tilted her head to the side as if to tell her not to do anything stupid.

"I'll fucking kill him." She immediately turned and stalked back to the dressing room she shared with John. John excused himself and ran after his angry girlfriend.

Nikki was seeing red, and that was never a good thing.

xXx

PHOTO OF BRIE'S OUTFIT ON MY TUMBLR. LINK IN BIO

So I hope you all like this chapter. I'm so happy with the reviews this story is getting and it only encourages me to write a better chapter for you guys. This one was very hard for me to write as I'm sure it will be hard for some people to read.

Criticsm and Praise welcome! I love you all so much and please remember to keep reviewing!

**Amanda Xo**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and I'm so sorry about the updates. I promise to have a new schedule by the end of this year Xo

xXx

Nikki stomped away from the small crowd gathering around her sister and she heard John running after her. John gently grabbed her arm and pulled her to the side.

"What the hell Nikki. What are you doing?" Nikki was fuming and as she craned her head around John's shoulder, she could see Brie walking towards her. She pushed John away and grabbed her twins wrist.

"I want to hear it from you. What the fuck happened to you?" John was beginning to look worried and his eyes diverted to Matt who was walking towards them, looking rather smug. Brie caught sight of him and she started to panic. Now was her time to tell the truth.

"The taxi I was in had a little bump into a street light. I'm fine though." Matt came up and stood next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders and kissing her bruised cheek, pressing his lips into her more than he should. Nikki watched their interaction and she felt her blood boil. Her sister was lying and she could tell. Something was happening behind closed doors and she couldn't tell what it was.

"So did you go to the hospital?" Nikki questioned. Brie shook her head and Matt gave a fake unsympathetic look.

"Brie, Me and Brandi are going out tonight. Wanna come?" Brie never even thought about it.

"Yeah sure. Just need to go get checked out for my match later." Matt kissed her on the forehead but the lack of emotion caught the eye of both John and the newly joined Daniel Bryan.

"Brie, you aren't wrestling tonight. It's Nikki and Natalya against Cameron and Naomi. You only have to take Nikki down to the ring." John informed her. Brie breathed a sigh of relief. At least she wouldn't have to wrestle. She was sore enough

Come on babe. I need to tell you something." Brie pulled Matt with her towards and empty room whilst Daniel took it upon himself to take get bags to the womens locker room. Matt walked alongside Brie with a grin on his face, knowing he had just got away with beating her again because she was too scared to tell anyone the truth. Brie dragged him into a room and turned to shut the door.  
"Aw Brie, I'm flattered but I'm afraid I don't do goodbye sex." Brie's stomach lurched at the thought of him even laying a finger on her.  
"I want to know why your going to NXT?" Brie asked rather timidly although she knew Matt wouldn't hurt her with so many people around them. He smirked.  
"They need a good bodyguard since there so much main event talent going there." He moved Brie from in front if him rather forcefully and opened the door, halting for a second, a smile coming to his lips.

"But don't worry. I'll be back."

xXx

Brie managed to get ready that night on her own. She concealed the bruises with heavy concealed since her outfit co sister of a black long sleeved crop top and black skinny pants. She was just slipping on her shoes when Nikki walked back in with John.

"Brie. Me and John would like to talk to you about something. We are really worried about you." Brie snorted.

"Why? I'm totally fine and I don't need you to acting all parental over me." She didn't want to have this conversation with then, especially since she knew what the consequences would be. John would flip his lid and collect a bunch of the boys to go down to Florida and beat the shit out of him. Nikki frowned and even though she knew something weird was going on, she decided to let it slip considering she needed her twin on her side for her upcoming match.

"So who are you against tonight?" Brie asked, trying to change the subject. Nikki grinned as she talked about her match whilst Brie smiled and drifted off. Matt had left and Brie had already asked one of her girlfriends to pack up all of their things at their joint apartment. She was going to put all her belongings into storage and stay with Nikki for a few days until she had time to look for a place. She had to plan the next few weeks very very strategically. Was she to tell Nikki and all her friends and family that she had broken up with Matt? She had no idea what to do but now, all she wanted to do was get the match over with and get out and get absolutely wasted.

xXx

Brie could feel the adrenaline coursing through her body as she slammed her hands on the mat of the ring, encouraging her sister to get up. Cameron was prancing around the ring like gods gift whilst Naomi and Alicia Fox stood on the outside doing the same. Brie and Nikki were friends with Naomi, casually spoke to Alicia but the had never really had got a chance to speak to the newest diva, Cameron. She was still quite inexperienced but she knew how to get the crwd on her side and that was nothing short of impressive. Brie had been told that as a heel, she was to get involved, which would then involve Alicia and Naomi. Brie didn't mind but she had told all three girls she was sore from the 'crash' earlier and they had been warned not only by Brie herself but by Nikki that they had to be careful not to hurt her.

Brie saw her opportunity and slipped into the ring, Cameron unaware where she was. She waited until she turned around before spinning and connecting her with a viscous clothesline, Natalya style. Brie turned her back to help Nikki up but secodns later felt a heavy thump on her back where Alicia had hit her. Brie fell hard, on her front and Nikki's elbow, that had been sticking up went full force into her ribs. Anger overtook pain and she stood up, turned around and nailed Alicia in the side of the head. Alicia stumbled back and looked at Brie, shocked. Naomi grabbed Alicia around the waist just seconds before she started screaming, lunging forwards to try and grab Brie. It was animal like behaviour but Brie knew a fight like that would make good TV. Brie screamed obsceneties at her, feeling a load come off her chest as she screamed at the other woman. 'This is awesome' chants started and the next thing she knew, Alicia had a grip on her crop top, the material bunching up in her fist. Alicia grinned a smug smile and ripped the material away as hard as she could, leaving Brie standing with no top on. Nikki stood in front of her as they backed up the ramp, Nikki taking over the shouting insults part as Brie tried to discreetly cover herself up with the scrap of materia she was left holding.

xXx

Brie had been in the shower for no short of half an hour when she heard the locker room door open. Stephanie had been and had words with her saying although they had momentarily boosted ratings, she didn't want anything like the clothes ripping incident to happen again. Alicia had been sent to NXT for a month as punishment as The Bella's were to face Cameron and Naomi on Monday Night Raw. She had been satisfied with the punishment but nothing could wipe away how mortified she was feeling. She quickly wrapped her hair up in a towel and left the shower, quickly drying her body and slipping on her long pink silk robe to cover her naked body. She was towelling her hair and turned the corner to find Daniel Bryan with his back to her.

"Yes Daniel? Can I help you?" Her tone was tired and she was still extremely embarrassed at what went down earlier on RAW. But she still couldn't figure out why Daniel was here.

"Are you okay after what happened on the show. That couldn't have been easy." Brie motioned for him to sit down with her on the black leather sofa.

"Yeah well, shit happens. I'm going out and going to forget all about it! You coming with us?" Brie discarded her towel and turned to face him with twinkling eyes.

"Yeah, I might as well. I might even have to look after you like last time." He winked and Brie blushed, immediately covering her face with her hands.

"That was so embarrassing!" Daniel seemed nervous and he started to play with his hands a lot which started to put Brie on edge.

"Spit it out Danielson." She warned, knowing he was hiding something.

"Matt's doing his rounds and telling everyone he dumped you." His words smacked Brie right in the face and shook her for six. She couldn't believe he would do that to her. As she worked on regaining her composure, Daniel was worried about her reaction. He watched as she sadness and shock in her eyes turned to fire and anger.

"It's absolutely fine. Just remember to look after me tonight, deal?" She walked away ust as Daniel shouted back to her.

"Deal!"

xXx

Aw, Daniel is offering to look after out Brie... How sweet!

Sorry about lack of updates. Been busy at work and with Xmas then my charger for my laptop blew up! Hope everyone enoys the TLC PPV tonight!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! Amanda xo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_** CHECK OUT MY AJ LEE/CM PUNK CHRISTMAS ONESHOT TOO! **_

xXx

As Brie let her inhibitions go, she felt more and more people watching her, worried for her as she slammed back shot after shot. Nikki danced with John, determined to leave her sister to get on with it. She didn't want to end up taking her home, knowing she would just end up needing to go out and get drunk the next night. She noticed Daniel had been keeping an eye on her, not drinking much himself anyway. John tapped her on the hip and Nikki turned just as Brie was pushing some man away from her. She didn't look comfortable at all.

Brie was a little off her face, dancing with anyone and everyone. She was bopping up and down with her eyes closed, swishing her hair as she partied the night away, cocktail in hand. She was wearing a little black dress and nude wedges, a pair of Nikki's but it was hard to feel sexy after what Matt did to her. All of a sudden, she felt a pair of hands on her waist ad a thick leg push between hers. Her eyes shot open as a mad gripped her hips and pushed her down on his leg, biting his lip as he did so, lightly creeping Brie out. She smiled and pushed him off, her polite side coming through. He didn't budge but gripped her wrists instead, her drink falling out of her hand and smashing beside her. She yelped slightly as he walked her backwards, steering her towards the open door. She looked around to see anyone she knew but only saw Nikki, her face disappearing through the crowd of people.

The cold air smacked against her bare legs as she was thrust outside, the man quickening up his step as he pulled her up the street, the bouncers to busy to acknowledge the whimpering woman. She saw him take his keys out of his pocket and bleep his car open. Now she really began to panic.

"Let me go!" She screamed. He smirked and pulled her close, his lips rubbing against hers and making her want to gag. She wormed about and rolled over on her ankle, making her fall back slightly, her back landing on the shiny car. She felt a soft hand on her thigh, working its way up as he leant over her. She started to cry as her body froze. She willed her arms to move, to push him off her A voice came from the side of her and she quickly noticed it was familiar.

"I believe the lady say to back off." The dark haired removed his hand but kept his firm grip on Brie's hand. She winced as her attacker slurred his response.

"Oh yeah, and what you going to do 'bout it lumberjack?" Daniel smiled and looked at his shoes before he swung his fist into the guys face. He immediately let go and flung Brie to the man who threw the punch. Daniel swung her lightly into the waiting arms of Nikki and proceeded to grab the man by he scruff of his jacket.

"I suggest you get into your car and you don't come back." Brie stood, her knees and her whole body shaking in fear. It was just like a run in with Matt all over again and she didn't realize she was muttering his name until Nikki shook her by the shoulders.

"What about him? What did he do?" Nikki asked, not caring whether she hurt her twin on not. She wanted the truth.

"It was him all over again. He grabbed me and he used to hit me Nikki. He was so cruel. What did I do to deserve it?" That was all Nikki needed as Brie crumpled to the ground. Her attacker had disappeared, Bryan taking note of his number plate to hand to the police. Nikki held Brie up as she sobbed, telling her sister everything Matt had done. John and Daniel stood slightly to the side, waiting to comfort both girls.

"Me and Nikki can't leave although I know we both want to. Could you take her back to the hotel?" John asked. It was only early in the evening and Nikki and John were both booked for a joint appearance at the club they were currently at. Daniel nodded, still no idea how he was going to deal with a weeping Brie. Nikki soothed her sister by whispering into her ear.

"Listen sweetie, Daniel is going to have to take you back to the hotel as me and John are needed here. Go and stand with John for a second while I speak to Bryan." Brie nodded, her mind had sobered up and she definitely felt the cold now. John welcomed her with open arms and wrapped her up in his arms, making sure she kept warm.

"Sorry we can't come back with you. Will you be okay with Daniel?" He asked, her best interests at heart. They both glanced over at Nikki pointing her finger at Daniel and John smirked a his girlfriend lectured the wrestler.

"Look after her." She warned. He nodded, shaking off her threat.

"No, I mean look after her. She feels comfortable around you and after what I just heard, I need someone to look after her."

"What, like babysit her?" Nikki screwed her face up.

"No. Well, just until she finds someone else." Daniel didn't know how to feel about Brie getting a new boyfriend. He had to be honest, he had always cared for her but just as Nikki spoke, something inside him churned at the thought. He pushed it to the side and ignored the thought. Nikki pecked his cheek in a friendly manner but wangled her finger at him once more. He walked back to John with her.

"Look after her, please." Brie hushed her sister and growled at her to go back into the club. Nikki did as she was told and grabbed John's hand as they toddled back inside the club, back to the noise and hustle. Brie stood, her body shaking and she still couldn't figure out if it was because of the cold or because of her encounter with the sleazy stranger. Daniel walked beside her unsure of how to start a conversation seeing as how fragile she must be. Instead, his instincts told him to give her his jacket. She gasped and seemed lightly shocked as the warmth of a jacket engulfed her. She gave him a smile of thanks and they kept walking in the cool air.

"You know, you can ask me about him, I know you want to know what happened." Daniel snapped his head to the side, a little thrown off by what she had just said. He had been wondering what had been going on but he really didn't want to upset her even further.

"Tell me then. Tell me what happened from the start." Daniel pushed his hands further into his pockets and kept wandering on beside her. They had a fair walk but none of the two was in a hurry.

"We started dating and everything was fine. Then he just gradually got worse and worse. He hit me once and it just didn't stop. He made me sleep with him at stupid hours in the morning and I had to train like crazy at stupid o'clock in the morning." Daniel could sense it had ruined her mind and body.

"Was it him that did that to you today?" Brie knew he was referring to her injuries and bruises she appeared with at the arena. She nodded and Daniel in took a sharp breath of air. It made him furious.

"He suggested we get married and I refused so he kicked the shit out of me." Daniel put an arm around her shoulder and she flinched but relaxed under his strong arm, feeling safe and protected. The continued to walk like that all the way to the hotel.

xXx

"Shit, I forgot my room key!" Brie slumped against the door of her hotel room and felt tears brimming her eyes. She must have left her bag at the club and that meant she had to run back and get it. Great.

"You can crash at mine if you want." Daniel suggested and she looked up. He looked funny holding her heels so it stifled a giggle from her. She held her right hand out and she pulled her up with such force, she collided into his chest. She moved the few wisps from her hair and smiled at him finding her feet again.

Daniels room was a little bigger than the one Brie had with Matt. He had a huge double bed and a small couch although it looked very uncomfortable. He shut the door and she sat on the bed, taking a deep breath as she sunk into it. She felt something soft hit the side of her face and she picked the small bundle up to see a pair of sweatpants and one of his merch shirts.

"They're my smallest pair. I'm nipping into the shower so you can change out here and slip into bed if you want." She guessed he was taking the couch but she didn't like the idea of taking his bed. Before she could object, the shower was on and he was belting out a power ballad. She smiled and slipped out of her dress and tights, pulling the slightly large shirt over her head and knotting it half way up her abs. She slithered into the sweat pants and laughed as they fell straight back down her rock hard stomach. She pulled them up and drew the string so they sat snug on her hips. She sat on the bed and rolled the ends up around her shins. She untangled her hair with her fingers and pulled her false lashes off and threw them in the bin. The shower switched off and Brie made herself at home. Daniel came out moments later, drying his hair with a towel. Brie noticed he was shirtless and averted her eyes, pretending to take notice in a book that was sitting by her on the couch. Daniel sat one side of the bed and she stood up to sit on the opposite.

"You be okay here?" He asked and she nodded.

"Are you going to sleep on the sofa, because you can sleep here and I'll.." Daniel cut her off.

"Sleep here, its comfier and with the night you've had, you deserve it. Sleep tight." He pulled a blanket and pillow from a cupboard and settled himself over on the couch, making sure the lights were off and the door was locked. Brie just relaxed on the bed and pulled the duvet up around her neck tightly. She felt safe but she couldn't help but feel the man's hands all over. Unfortunately, she went to sleep thinking about it.

xXx

Daniel woke up to the shrill scream and he sat bolt upright, watching Brie's chest heaving and her forehead shining with sweat. A stream of moonlight illuminated her and he jumped up and crawled up the bed to comfort her. Brie threw her arms around his shoulders and gripped his skin as she tried to regain her steady breathing. She had dreamt about Matt and the man from the bar. They had ganged up on her and she couldn't pushed them away. She woke up just as they got their hands on her. It felt all too real. Daniel smoothed out her hair and rubbed her back. She loosened her grip, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"You want to talk about it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Maybe in the morning." She half settled back into her bed after cooling down a little and Daniel stayed on the bed for a few seconds. When he thought she was back asleep, he moved away slightly and tried to get back to the couch when he heard a mousy voice speak up.

"Daniel, please stay with me."

xXx

Brie has revealed all but has she found her knight in shining armour? Sorry about the wait but I made this one extra dramatic and a little longer so I hope you enjoy. This should be updated again before the 12th. Happy new year to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Hope you had a good Christmas/New Year, I love you all! Xo Amanda


End file.
